Pequeña Gran Águila
by Lady Beelze
Summary: Hawkmon no puede volar. No al menos como él desea; alcanzar las nubes y sentir el sol muy cerca. Un misterioso Garudamon salido de la nada le cuenta cómo solucionar su problema teniendo que afrontar la única aventura de su calmada vida junto a su amiga lalamon.
1. Pequeña águila

Hola! ^^

Les dejo aquí mi último fic de digimon, Pequeña Gran Águila.

Se me ocurrió de casualidad el otro día, y poco a poco fue creciendo hasta que me gustó mucho la idea y comencé a escribirla. Es un cuento, no una gran y larga historia llena de cosas épicas o grandiosas azañas como me gusta escribir xD Es bastante sencillo, y los capítulos en sí son muy cortos, pero espero que les guste, les sirva para pasar el rato, y lean algo fuera de romance (o Royal Knights en mi caso w hehe)

Espero me dejen sus reviews! ^^

* * *

**Pequeña Gran Águila**

**1.-Pequeña Águila.**

Aquel día, el sol estaba precioso y brillando intensamente en lo alto. Pocas nubes se atrevían a cubrir sus cálidos rayos, y prometía ser un día bastante bueno y provechoso. Hawkmon lo observaba con sus grandes ojos muy abiertos, y una expresión de curiosidad, como si nunca antes hubiese visto al sol. Por supuesto, él lo veía cada día, pero algo había despertado su interés esa mañana, y lo venía observando detenidamente desde que se había despertado. Su amiga Lalamon solo le observaba y suspiraba.

-Si lo sigues mirando tanto, te vas a quedar ciego.

-¡Ah!-se quejaba él-No seas tonta. Está demasiado lejos como para dejarme ciego.

-Que te vas a quedar ciego si lo miras tanto-repetía ella cruzando sus minúsculos brazos-El sol sólo es para disfrutarlo panza arriba, y alimentarse.

-Tú harás eso; a mí me sirve de inspiración-dijo, sin tenerlo si quiera pensado. Solo había salido de su pico de pronto.

Esto le pareció bastante curioso a su amiga.

-¿De inspiración?

-Sí-decía él mirando de nuevo para arriba.

-¿Qué… escribes sobre el sol o pintas algo?

-¡No, tonta!-se quejaba el pequeño digimon, un tanto molesto-Es…otro tipo de inspiración. Tú no lo entiendes.

-Explícamelo entonces-exigía la digimon planta.

-Es que… es como…como…-y se quedaba pensando en porqué el sol aquel día, le parecía de pronto muy inspirador.

Ambos digimons guardaron silencio. Uno mirando hacia el cielo con los ojos entrecerrados, la otra boca arriba, disfrutando plenamente el calor de los primeros días de primavera. Al igual que ella, el bosque donde vivían estaba feliz y agradecido de que los días fríos se marcharan por fin, para dar paso a los colores, los aromas dulces y la prosperidad.

-Es como si en primavera, todo volviera a la vida y a la felicidad-decía Lalamon sumida en su silenciosa alegría.

-Solo lo dices porque no sabes que en invierno también los digimons salen por ahí. Te la pasas durmiendo para esas fechas. Floja-le recriminaba.

-No soy floja-se defendía ella-Tengo debilidad a las bajas temperaturas.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio un momento, y Hawkmon no quitaba su atención del cielo. Lalamon pareció molestarse un poco por ello, y levantándose, aplastó a su compañero con su cuerpecito rechoncho.

-¡¿Qué, qué haces?!-exclamaba él quitándosela de encima.

-¡Que dejes de mirarlo! ¡Vas a quedar ciego!

-¡Eso no es asunto tuyo!

Cuando Lalamon volvió a poner sus patitas en el suelo, Hawkmon le sacó la lengua y se giró para no mirarla. A la niña no le importó, con tal de que dejase de mirar al brillante astro. Sabía de sus parientes lejanos, que mirar al sol detenidamente podía dañar la vista, y no quería que su compañero pasara por lo mismo.

-Lo que pasa es que estás celosa-le dijo él cruzándose de brazos-Si no te miran a ti, no se puede mirar nada más.

-Que infantil eres. Ni siquiera sabes el daño que te haces.

-¡Ni quiero saberlo!-terminó Hawkmon abriendo sus alas y volando un poco para alejarse de allí. Lalamon le llamó desde lejos agitando sus brazos.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A mi roca. ¡Y no vengas!

-¡Iré más tarde!

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, el digimon ave pisó tierra y se fue caminando. Le cansaba un poco volar en altura, aunque no podía llamarse altura estar a diez metros del suelo. Se reprimía bastante por ser tan débil, y hasta flojo. Pero por alguna razón, volaba y volaba cada día, pero no conseguía elevarse más alto, ni durar más tiempo batiendo sus alas. No solo se enojaba consigo mismo, también lloraba amargamente por las noches a causa de eso. No sabía qué hacer para remediarlo.

Caminó varios minutos, hasta que llegó a su roca. Era una enorme y redonda roca justo en medio de un claro del bosque. Nadie sabía cómo algo tan grande había llegado allí; no había otras así cerca, pero todos sabían que era "la roca de Hawkmon". Siempre estaba ahí, pensaba ahí, soñaba despierto ahí, se pasaba tardes enteras sobre esa gran piedra. Trepó y se sentó con sus piernas abiertas y volviendo su mirada al cielo. Y sí, el sol seguía pareciéndole curioso e inspirador aquel día. Suspiró, lleno de algo que no supo qué era, y sonrió.

Sintió muchos deseos de volar, volar alto y largamente, acercarse mucho al sol y sentir sus cálidos rayos, quemarle las alas. No algo doloroso por supuesto, si no algo que le llenara de mucha, mucha energía.

_"Seguro podría evolucionar estando tan lleno de esa energía"_ se dijo entrecerrando los ojos y sintiendo que se quedaba dormido.

**Continuará...**


	2. Gran águila

Saludos ^^

Ando corta de tiempo, así que aqui dejo el segundo capítulo. Tardaré bastante en postear los siguientes, a pesar de que ya le he puesto fin al fic. Espero les guste y tengan paciencia ^^U

* * *

**2.-Gran Águila**.

Cuando se despertó, el sol había desaparecido. O eso parecía.

Se levantó bastante precipitado al ver que un enorme digimon le tapaba su preciado sol con su gran cuerpo. Al darse cuenta, se trataba de un ave; un gigantesco y majestuoso ave que contemplaba el bosque con sus acerados ojos azules. Hawkmon tembló un poco ante su gran tamaño y el poder que demostraban sus brazos, sus fuertes manos y sus amplias alas rojizas.

Estaba sentado en la misma posición en la que Hawkmon se había sentado antes de quedarse dormido, y su respiración era profunda y acompasada. El pequeño pájaro no supo qué hacer ni decir. Parecía que el gran Garudamon no le había visto, pero eso hubiese sido bastante raro, ya que la piedra estaba entre sus piernas, y él, justo frente a su fuerte abdomen.

Pasó un largo momento de silencio, en la que solo se escuchaba la respiración de Garudamon en el lugar. Hawkmon tartamudeó y tragó saliva antes de hablar.

-¿Y…y usted?

El digimon bajó la mirada, y Hawkmon se sintió poco menos que microscópico. Aún así, no era miedo lo que ese digimon le inspiraba, sino mucho asombro y respeto, especialmente por la mirada que tenía. El Garudamon se quedó viéndolo un momento, y luego habló con una voz muy profunda y grave.

-¿Y tú?

-¿Yo…? Yo, yo… soy Hawkmon-dijo el pequeño sin salir aún de su asombro.

-Y yo Garudamon-dijo el digimon sonriendo de pronto, lo que le quitó de golpe el temblor a Hawkmon. Su cuerpo se relajó al instante y su corazón empezó a latir más despacio.

Se puso de pie y con la vista pegada en los ojos profundos e hipnóticos de ese digimon. Se dio cuenta de que se trataba de alguien especial, muy curioso, y bueno además. Sonrió levemente y estiró su mano.

-¡Mucho gusto!-dijo emocionado.

Garudamon expresó su contento también, y le dio uno de sus grandes dedos.

-El mío.

Minutos luego, ambas aves contemplaban al sol, como hechizados por algo mágico que el astro destellaba. No se habían dicho mucho desde su presentación, pero Hawkmon se sentía muy a gusto cerca de esa gran águila. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás y se quedó viéndolo un momento.

-¿Verdad que el sol es genial?-preguntó sonriente.

Garudamon afirmó con su cabeza. La pequeña ave volvió a mirar hacia arriba y suspiró.

-Creo que el sol es algún tipo de fuente inspiradora.

-¿Inspiradora?-repitió Garudamon con curiosidad.

-Sí… siento que me dan ganas de hacer muchas cosas ahora que lo miro.

-Cosas ¿Cómo qué?

-Como volar-dijo Hawkmon sencillamente.

Garudamon se quedó en silencio un momento, como sopesando aquello.

-Somos aves, volamos, para eso nacimos. ¿Por qué dices que ahora tienes más deseos de volar que otras veces, mirando al sol?

-No lo sé-dijo el pequeño digimon levantándose-Es un sentimiento raro que tengo desde esta mañana.

-¿No vuelas a menudo?

Esta pregunta hizo que Hawkmon se quedara en silencio, un poco apesadumbrado de su situación. No dijo nada durante un momento, y Garudamon supo interpretar su silencio, aunque le pareció algo curioso, no sin embargo, raro.

-Veo que tienes poca experiencia en el aire.

-Algo así…-respondió la pequeña ave con su mirada puesta en el suelo de tierra. Le daba algo de vergüenza el volar poco, y que además un digimon tan grande y fuerte como aquel, tocase el tema.

Garudamon sonrió para sí, cerró los ojos y se levantó. Hawkmon le siguió con la mirada, hasta que la gigantesca ave estuvo de pie. Era muchísimo más grande de lo que tenía pensado, y su boca se abrió un poco ante la impresión. El digimon se giró y con su mirada, apuntó a lo lejos una montaña muy alta y grisácea, tan empinada, que su cima no se veía, cubierta por espesas nubes.

-Ve a la Montaña Silenciosa. Un digimon te espera arriba. Podrás solucionar tu problema.

-¿Un digimon…?-repitió Hawkmon extrañado y mirando en dirección de la montaña.

No sabía de muchos digimons que vivieran allí, pero si alguien podría ayudarle, seguro que le iría a buscar. Se giró hacia el Garudamon para preguntarle qué digimon tendría que buscar, pero un súbito golpe de aire le obligó a cubrirse y sostenerse para no caer de la roca. Al darse cuenta, Garudamon ya no estaba a su lado.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Lady Beelze:** Ojalá les haya gustado y me dejen sus criticas ^^


	3. Subiendo la montaña silenciosa

Tercer capítulo del fic. Espero les guste ^^

**

* * *

**

**3.-Subiendo la Montaña Silenciosa.**

-¿Quién era ese digimon tan grande?-preguntó Lalamon acercándose con muchas digi frutas en una hoja que traía arrastrando. No parecía del todo sorprendida, no al menos como lo había estado Hawkmon en su primera impresión.

-Garuda…mon-respondió la pequeña ave, aún con la boca muy abierta.

-Ah-dijo ella con sencillez, sentándose a comer-¿Era algún amigo tuyo?

Hawkmon negó con la cabeza.

-¿Un pariente?

Otra negativa por parte de Hawkmon.

-¿Cómo es que conversaba contigo entonces?-insistió ella mordiendo algo que parecía un mango de colores raros.

-¿Estabas espiando acaso?-preguntó irritándose.

-No; pero recién llegué y los vi conversando. Iba a invitarle unas frutitas-dijo la digimon con una sonrisa y exhibiendo unas jugosas frutas que había conseguido.

Su compañero negó con la cabeza, extendió sus brazos y voló un poco para alejarse. Lalamon se molestó bastante con eso.

-¡¿A dónde vas ahora?! ¡Te traje la merienda!

-¡Tengo que irme a la Montaña Silenciosa!-le respondió él mientras se alejaba.

Lalamon pareció atragantarse con esa respuesta. Hizo un esfuerzo y le siguió flotando desde lejos.

-¿Cómo que a la Montaña Silenciosa? ¿No sabes que es peligroso ir allá?

-¡No es peligroso!

-¡Sí lo es! ¡Todos lo saben!

-¡Tienes miedo!-dijo Hawkmon aterrizando en la rama de su árbol.

-¡Claro que no!

-¡Ven conmigo entonces!-le desafió mientras sacaba del agujero en el tronco, su correa de la suerte y la ataba en su cabeza y una bolsa que se había ganado de pura suerte en su única visita al pueblo.

Mientras Lalamon se daba mil vueltas pensando en lo terrible que sería ir a ese lugar, y en que no quería dejar solo a su amigo, Hawkmon llenó la bolsa con toda la comida que tenía guardada y la que iba recogiendo de los árboles cercanos. No tenía idea de cuánto le tardaría llegar a la cima, pero estaba dispuesto a intentarlo.

"_Si conociendo a ese digimon puedo volar como todos los demás, iré_"-se decía mientras terminaba de llenar la bolsa y la cerraba fuertemente, cargándola a su espalda. Se quedó un momento mirando la montaña, la que resultaba un poco tenebrosa para alguien tan pequeño como él, pero no tenía miedo. Al contrario, sentía que podría lograr lo que fuera aquel día. De pronto, reparó en que Lalamon seguía dándose vueltas y hablando consigo misma sobre ir o no ir con su compañero a la cima de un lugar tan temible.

-Bueno, ¿Vienes o no?-le preguntó por fin.

La digimon se quedó parada en seco. Unas gotas frías cayeron por su cabeza y asintió un poco temblorosa.

-Bien, andando entonces-dijo el pequeño Hawkmon mientras dirigía sus pasos hacia el lugar.

Lalamon lo vio marchar. Volvió a dudarlo un instante; se notaba que no estaba del todo convencida, y que aparte de suicida, aquella decisión era la peor de su corta vida. Siempre había seguido a Hawkmon a todos lados, y lo ayudaba en todo, aún cuando él no siempre agradecía la ayuda prestada. La mayor parte del tiempo, ni siquiera se daba cuenta. Pero ahora era diferente.

-¡¿Vienes o no?!-repitió el ave ya a varios metros de distancia.

-¡Voy!-exclamó ella despertando del trance y avanzando en su flote desequilibrado, como un globo inflado y atado que se mueve de un lado a otro.

El sol les seguía desde lo alto en su caminata, grande, cálido e inspirador. Los dos pequeños digimons caminaban, al menos uno de ellos, en silencio sobre las planicies verdes y rodeadas de árboles de muchos colores y tamaños. Los ruidos del bosque a su alrededor, les despedían con sus variadas melodías, y el viento soplaba los dulces aromas de las flores, las hojas, la tierra húmeda y la paz que se respiraba en el bosque. Hawkmon y Lalamon avanzaron hasta dejar muy, muy atrás aquel lugar tan hermoso y tranquilo donde siempre habían vivido, tal vez para nunca regresar.

-Subiendo la montaña voy, cantando mi canción yo voy-cantaba Lalamon para intentar quitarse los nervios. No tenía muy buena voz como hubiese deseado, lo que después de mucho rato, destrozaba los nervios de Hawkmon. Pero el digimon siempre tenía grandes dosis de paciencia para su compañera, y entendía que estuviera asustada.

-No tenías que venir si te da tanto miedo-le dijo.

-No es miedo-replicó ella tratando de sonar segura.

-¿Entonces?

-Solo estoy preocupada de lo que nos pueda aparecer en el camino.

-No tenemos que enfrentarnos a nadie-dijo él sin la menor mota de preocupación-si surge algún problema, solo lo evitamos y ya.

-Los digimons grandes son territoriales-acotó Lalamon, con los nervios asomando en su voz.

-Tal vez; pero solo pedimos por favor y ya verás. Solo hay que ser amable.

-"Él", el señor amable-dijo la digimon más para sí que para su compañero.

Hawkmon ignoró el comentario y siguieron caminando en silencio un largo rato. Ya habían dejado atrás el abrigo de los árboles y la alfombra verde y húmeda de los pastos, y atravesaban aquel páramo deshabitado y triste, que separaba el colorido y mágico ambiente del bosque, con los lugares abandonados y lúgubres como aquella montaña.

Un alto digimon de extraño y gracioso aspecto se cruzó en su camino. Sonrió al ver al par de niños, y haciendo una reverencia, se presentó.

**Continuará...**


	4. Un payaso y un juguete roto

Buenas x3

Dejo aquí el cuarto capítulo de mi fic. Espero les guste, y a quien lo esté leyendo (?) gracias por el tiempo.

* * *

**4.-Un payaso y un juguete roto.**

-Así que van a la cima de la Montaña Silenciosa-dijo el digimon examinando la montaña con la mirada, y luego a los pequeños-No es lugar para dos digimons como ustedes-apuntó con su gran sonrisa pintada de rojo.

Lalamon se sentía extrañamente atraída por ese digimon; no decía nada y solo afirmaba con la cabeza. Hawkmon respondía sin darle mayor importancia.

-Lo sé. Pero un digimon me espera allá arriba, y me ayudará con mi problema.

-¿Qué problema enano?-quiso saber el payaso de largo cabello anaranjado.

Hawkmon se sonrojó, un tanto avergonzado, y como siempre le pasaba cuando le tocaban el tema, se tardó en responder.

-Le cuesta mucho volar, señor-respondió Lalamon por él.

-¡Oh! ¡No me digas!-exclamó Piedmon con su sonrisa ensanchándose-¿Y a qué se debe eso?-se agachó junto a él-¿Le temes a las alturas?

-No, no-negó con su cabeza-Me canso muy rápido… Practico todos los días, pero no progreso.

-Hmm…-el digimon puso su dedo en el mentón mientras pensaba con la mirada en el cielo-Es raro. Las aves casi nacen volando. Solo hay que darles un empujón desde lo alto. ¿Te empujó tu mamá desde un acantilado al nacer?

Lalamon y Hawkmon pusieron cara de espanto al escuchar eso. Piedmon se largó a reír y dejó la bolsa gris que cargaba en la espalda en el suelo. Cuando terminó de reír, recuperó el aire y se quedó viendo a la pareja con la que se había topado en su camino a la gran ciudad. Se trataba de un mercante que continuamente salía de viaje para conseguir raros y valiosos artículos para su gran tienda de curiosidades. Se agachó y abrió su bolsa, sacando una botella de extrañas formas y un líquido verde brillante en su interior.

-¿Eso es jugo de insecto?-preguntó Hawkmon con una expresión de rareza.

Piedo, como así se hacía llamar, volvió a reír sonoramente ante la idea. Lalamon y Hawkmon se dieron cuenta entonces que todo le parecía gracioso a ese digimon.

-No mis pequeños ingenuos. Es un líquido mágico que conseguí en mi viaje. Según la persona que me lo dio, este jugo podría curar todos los males que uno tenga.

-¡¿En serio?!-exclamaron los dos niños a la vez.

-Así es. El problema es que aún no ha sido probado. Solo lo cambié por una piel de Mammothmon enorme.

-Wow…-Hawkmon estaba más que sorprendido.

-¿Cree que eso funcionaría con Hawkmon y su problema para volar?

-No lo sé. Habría que probar-sonrió con un deje de malicia-Aunque… no me responsabilizo por los efectos.

Los dos digimons se miraron. Había muchas probabilidades, y entre una de ellas estaba morir.

-Igual moriremos yendo a esa montaña-dijo ella seriamente.

-Pues…creo que prefiero arriesgarme e intentarlo subiendo la montaña. Al menos viviré más que tomando ese jugo y muriendo instantáneamente.

-¿Seguro?-preguntó Piedo-Podría que también te curaras de una sola vez.

Hawkmon asintió con su cabeza, decidido.

-¡Bueno!-exclamó el payaso regresando la botella a su bolsa-Si así lo quieres, les deseo suerte con su aventura.

-Gracias-dijo el aguilucho, con su mente en alguna otra parte.

-Señor Piedo ¿Qué más trae en esa bolsa?-preguntó Lalamon con mucha curiosidad.

Y mientras ambos digimons se divertían revisando el contenido del saco gris y comentando las curiosidades de algunos objetos, Hawkmon tenía su mirada puesta en la montaña. Estaba completamente seguro de que Garudamon estaría allí arriba, y le ayudaría a aprender a volar como una verdadera águila.

-No quiero interrumpirlos, pero ya me tengo que ir-dijo al par de digimons que veían las cosas en la bolsa.

Lalamon y Piedmon se levantaron aún riendo de lo ridículos que se habían visto probándose unas coronas y capas llenas de joyas. El digimon payaso sacó algo de la bolsa y se lo entregó a Hawkmon. Era una esfera plateada.

-¿Y esto?-preguntó el ave.

-Quédatelo. Es una perla pequeña que encontré por ahí. No tiene gran valor, pero tengo la sospecha de que los ayudará.

-Pues muchas gracias-dijo Hawkmon sonriendo y guardando el objeto en su bolsa.

Piedo hizo la misma reverencia con la que se había presentado, se despidió y se fue con su paso gracioso y su bolsa en la espalda.

Los dos niños le despidieron con sus manos alzadas, y en cuanto estuvo lejos, Lalamon dejó escapar un suspiro. Hawkmon la miró de forma extraña, negó con la cabeza y siguió caminando.

Lentamente, la montaña se iba acercando. Hawkmon caminaba con la cabeza gacha, como evitando la lejanía que había entre sus patas y la cima del lugar. Lalamon flotaba con su mirada en todas partes, canturreando de vez en cuando para alejar el silencio sepulcral del lugar. El sol había cambiado levemente de posición, y ya no calentaba tan intensamente como hacía un rato.

De pronto, una especie de sollozo hizo que ambos digimons se pararan en seco. Se quedaron atentos a ver qué pasaba, pero nada ocurrió. Antes de que pudieran dar otro paso, volvieron a escuchar el mismo sollozo.

Lalamon se aferró del cuello de su amigo, asustada.

-¿Qué crees que sea?-preguntó temblando.

-No sé, alguien llorando tal vez-dijo el ave con sarcasmo y caminando con la digimon agarrada de su cuello.

-¿No será un fantasma?-dijo ella mirando en todas direcciones.

-¿Por qué no vas y lo averiguas?-volvió a decir él irónicamente.

Continuaron avanzando en silencio; Hawkmon siempre pendiente del camino, Lalamon aún mirando hacia los lados por si aparecía algo. Minutos luego, volvieron a escuchar el sollozo, más cerca esta vez. Hawkmon prestó atención mientras su amiga se escondía en su espalda. Miró a su alrededor, pero no vio nada. Miró hacia arriba, y no vio nada. Se giró, y vio como un pequeño digimon de varios colores venía caminando no muy lejos de ellos, con sus cuadradas manos juntas y la cabeza gacha. Algunas lágrimas caían de su colorido rostro de juguete, y se le escuchaban algunos gemidos tristes.

-Ahí tienes a tu fantasma-dijo a su compañera, quien mirando por sobre su hombro, vio al ToyAgumon acercarse lentamente.

-Oh-dijo un poco afectada-Se ve muy triste.

-No se nota.

-¿Por qué no vamos a ver qué le pasa?

-¿Te importa?

-Pues…sí-dijo Lalamon acercándose al ToyAgumon.

Hawkmon suspiró y se acercó junto con Lalamon al digimon juguete. Éste levantó la mirada y trató de controlar su pena. Al estar frente a frente, trató de sonreír y saludó con su mano. ..

-Hola.

-Hola-saludó Lalamon-¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué lloras?

-¿Por qué nos sigues?-inquirió Hawkmon seriamente.

-Oh no, no quise molestarlos. No los estaba siguiendo-respondió ToyAgumon un tanto preocupado.

-¿Entonces?

-Estoy…buscando a un digimon.

-¿Qué digimon?-preguntaron los amigos a la vez.

-No sé cómo se llama, pero es negro y pequeño. Me atacó hace un par de días mientras iba a ver a unos amigos al otro lado del bosque, y se llevó mis manos.

-¡¿Tus manos?!-exclamaron asustados.

ToyAgumon mostró sus manos, pero no estaban. Solo eran dos piezas de juguete que no terminaban donde debían. Lalamon y Hawkmon se sintieron apenados por la situación del ToyAgumon, pero no supieron qué decir. La niña solo atinó a hacerle un leve cariño en el hombro.

-¿Por qué te hizo eso?-quiso saber ella.

-Por diversión.

-No me parece divertido llevarse las partes de los otros-acotó Hawkmon extrañado.

-Pues a él todo le divierte. Lo estoy buscando para que me las devuelva, pero no sé donde podrá estar.

-¿Dices que era negro y pequeño?-preguntó el ave.

-Sí. Con un ojo rojo y otro verde… y unas manos espeluznantes. Nunca había visto un digimon así. Se lanzó sobre mí diciendo bromas sin sentido. Me desarmó, construyó un barco conmigo…-contaba entre sollozos y lágrimas-y después una silla. Se sentó en mí, y se reía… y después se marchó con mis manos, riendo de forma muy rara y cantando.

-Qué extraño. Tampoco he escuchado de un digimon así-dijo Hawkmon haciendo memoria-¿Qué harás?

-Seguir buscándolo…-respondió el juguete secando sus lágrimas.

-¿No podemos ayudarlo Hawkmon?-quiso saber Lalamon mientras le daba golpecitos amistosos a ToyAgumon en el hombro.

La pequeña águila negó con la cabeza.

-Tengo que llegar a la cima y conocer a ese digimon. Pero puedo prometerte algo.

Lalamon y ToyAgumon se quedaron viendo de pronto a Hawkmon, por el extraño y duro tono decisivo que había tomado su voz de pronto.

-Apenas baje de esa montaña, lo primero que haré será recuperar esas piezas tuyas. Ya verás.

La niña sonrió, orgullosa de las palabras de su amigo. ToyAgumon se quedó un momento en silencio, con los ojos muy abiertos. Le costaba un tanto creer esa repentina decisión por parte de un extraño. No era fácil de creer, pero algo en esa ave le hizo confiar en que así sería.

-Muchas gracias-dijo, ya que no se le ocurría otra cosa para expresar su gratitud.

El digimon sonrió, miró a Lalamon y se volteó para marchar.

-Si ves a ese digimon que te quitó las manos, dile nada más que se espere. Va a lamentar lo que hizo. Volveré muy pronto.

-De acuerdo. Estaré por aquí.

-Bien. Lalamon, vámonos-terminó Hawkmon caminando.

La digimon se despidió cariñosamente del ToyAgumon y siguió a su compañero. El pequeño juguete se despidió, muy feliz de haberse encontrado con aquellos digimons, y deseando que ese malvado que le había quitado las manos, apareciera para aprender una lección de la pequeña águila.

**Continuará...**


	5. Travesuras crueles

Cap 5 x33

Espero les guste y me dejen sus reviews :3

* * *

**5.- Travesuras crueles.**

-A cada paso estamos más cerca-se decía Hawkmon mirando de cuando en cuando a la montaña para comprobar cuanto habían avanzado.

-¿Qué pasa si ese digimon que te mencionaron, no está allá arriba?-se le ocurrió a Lalamon de pronto.

Hawkmon pensó en esto, pero de inmediato negó con la cabeza.

-Garudamon estará allá arriba y me ayudará. Él tiene mucha experiencia volando-afirmó muy convencido.

La pequeña plantita no decía nada y se bajaba a tierra para caminar cuando el flote se le hacía un poco pesado. Miró hacia el cielo, al sol, la única forma que tenían de comprobar que el tiempo pasaba, y calculó que no sería mucho lo que tardarían en llegar a la base de la colina grisácea.

Se golpeó de pronto contra la espalda de Hawkmon al ir distraída. El digimon se había detenido sin previo aviso. La niña se frotaba la cara mientras se quejaba.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te detienes así de golpe?

Miró por sobre el hombro de su amigo, y vio algo raro adelante. Una especie de mancha negruzca que se movía de un lado a otro. Tembló un poco pensando que s e trataría de algún digimon malvado.

-Anda, alejémonos de eso-le dijo a su amigo.

-Ya nos vio, tonta.

-¡¿Eh?!

De pronto, la mancha comenzó a avanzar rápida y amenazadoramente hacia ellos. Lalamon se puso a gritar de espanto mientras se escondía detrás de Hawkmon. El ave puso sus brazos delante de él para protegerse, pero no hubo necesidad. La mancha negra se detuvo justo frente a su cara, rozando su nariz con el pico de Hawkmon. El digimon sintió algo espeluznante y desagradable al tener a aquel digimon tan cerca, pero no se movió.

-Hehehe-rió el aparecido- Hola tontos-dijo moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro.

Lalamon se atrevió a abrir los ojos y levantar un poco la cabeza, pero al hacerlo, el digimon oscuro puso su cara frente a la de ella. La niña se quedó petrificada al ver esa sonrisa enorme y ese par de ojos dispares.

-¡¡HOLAAA!!-Le gritó el digimon negro en la cara, a lo que Lalamon respondió con un grito de espanto y se fue de espaldas.

Hawkmon también se alejó, puesto que el grito de ambos le había llegado en el oído, y ahora le retumbaba en la cabeza. El extraño se fue de espaldas, pero con sonoras y malvadas carcajadas.

-¡¿Qué pasa contigo?!-le gritó Hawkmon cubriendo su oído.

Lalamon se arrastró hasta estar detrás de él nuevamente, y tiritaba de miedo. El digimon negro terminó de reírse y se levantó de un salto.

-¡Pero si los estoy saludando y ninguno de los dos me contesta!-exclamó abriendo los brazos.

-¡Esa no es la forma!-chilló Lalamon muy molesta.

-¡Bah! ¿Cómo quieren que los salude entonces?-exigió saber el otro.

-¿Quién eres?-quiso saber Hawkmon, también molesto con el nuevo.

El digimon volvió a ensanchar su sonrisa e hizo un gesto con su mano, a modo de saludo.

-¡Soy el gran Dracmon! ¡El futuro rey del digimundo!-dio un giro sobre sí mismo y apuntó al cielo.

Los dos amigos se miraron extrañados. No dijeron nada mientras el curioso Dracmon se presentaba.

-¡Así es! ¡Yo, Dracmon, el digimon más inteligente y divertido del universo, me postularé para rey del digimundo, y todos los que voten por mi tienen derecho a recibir dulces durante el resto de su vida! ¡Ahá! ¡Así que ya saben!-apuntó a los dos niños.

-Puede que yo no sepa mucho de estas cosas-dijo Hawkmon meneando la cabeza-pero no se postula para ser rey, ni mucho menos se dice por quien se vota.

Dracmon se puso muy serio de pronto. Toda su emoción desapareció y su sonrisa se invirtió hacia abajo.

-¿Cómo…cómo que no se postula para ser rey?

-Los reyes son elegidos por la gente, o se es rey siendo hijo de un rey-le explicó el ave.

-O porque un rey te elige de rey por las cosas buenas que haces-acotó Lalamon desde atrás.

-Además, las votaciones son para los presidentes-hizo una pausa-Creo.

El pequeño virus se quedó pensando en esto un momento. Miró varias veces al suelo y a los dos digimons, como leyendo entre ellos y la tierra bajo sus pies, lo que acababan de explicarle. Y lo repasó varias veces.

-Bueno-volvió a sonreír-Todos los reyes del digimundo deberían elegirme para ser el futuro rey de reyes-hizo una pose exagerada.

-¿Por qué?-preguntaron los amigos.

-¡Pues porque hago muchísimas cosas buenas!-exclamó con la emoción en sus venas nuevamente-¡Hago magia! ¡Y puedo hacer dulces, y fuegos artificiales! ¡Y también mato a los insectos que andan por el cielo para que no piquen a nadie!

-¿A sí?-dijo Lalamon extrañada.

-¡Sí! Mira esto-se giró, y su ancha sonrisa ahora expresaba una leve mueca de malicia.

Se quedó viendo al cielo durante un instante, y los dos niños seguían la dirección de su mirada, pero no veían nada. De pronto, Dracmon pareció ver algo, hizo una pistola con los dedos de su mano, y dijo:

-¡Bang!

Lalamon y Hawkmon se quedaron viendo en la dirección que apuntaba, cuando vieron que un digimon comenzó a caer desde lo alto. Desde lejos no se sabía muy bien qué era, pero tenía algo como alas saliendo de su espalda. Los chicos ahogaron una exclamación al ver que se trataba de un ángel que caía herido a tierra. Dracmon se giró, abrió los brazos e hizo una reverencia.

-¡Ta-dá!

-¡¿Qué le hiciste?!-exclamó Lalamon muy asustada.

-¡Lo maté!-sonrió muy emocionado-¡Así no los picará durante la noche y podrán dormir tranquilos!

-¡Estás loco!-exclamó Hawkmon entre la furia y el temor-Los ángeles son buenos, ellos cuidan que las criaturas malvadas no hagan de las suyas.

-¡Bah!-volvió a exclamar Dracmon con un gesto despectivo-Una vez uno me picó con un gran palito dorado en el trasero. Me dolió durante semanas.

-¡Lo que haces no está bien!-exclamó la niña saliendo de detrás de su compañero-¡Si te atacaron, es porque tú eres un ser malvado!

-¡Nadie puede decir qué es bueno o qué es malo!-exclamó Dracmon abriendo su palma y despidiéndose-¡Hasta la vista tontos! ¡Y recuerden votar por mí para rey del digimundo! ¡Habrá dulces!

Y mientras se alejaba dando grandes saltos, Hawkmon se quedó petrificado en lo que había visto. No tanto por el ángel que había sido herido, sino por el momento en el que el digimon negro abría su mano y se despedía.

"_Con un ojo rojo y otro verde… y unas manos espeluznantes_"

-Aléi, aléi, Dracmon será rey-cantaba mientras saltaba-Aleí, alá, Dracmon gobernará-y de pronto, algo le cayó encima y enterró su cabeza en el suelo de tierra dura y áspera.

Se batió con fuerza mientras recuperaba la respiración y se quitaba a Hawkmon de encima. El ave lo obligaba a mantener la cabeza enterrada en la tierra y pisaba sus manos con sus patas.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?!-exigió Dracmon-¡No es forma de tratar al futuro rey!

-¡Tú le quitaste las manos a ToyAgumon! ¡Confiesa!-bramó Hawkmon mientras peleaba para ganar el control de la situación.

-¡¿Y qué si lo hice?!

-¡Devuélvelas, no te pertenecen!

-¡Soy el rey del digimundo, todo me pertenece!-exclamó el digimon negro, volviéndose muy fuerte de pronto y quitándose a Hawkmon de la espalda.

El aguilucho rodó por el suelo y se puso de pie al instante. Dracmon y él se quedaron viendo frente a frente, mientras Lalamon se mantenía a distancia, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

-No tienes derecho a quedarte con las cosas de los otros-le dijo Hawkmon muy serio-¡Mucho menos con sus manos! ¿Te gustaría que te quitaran las tuyas?

-Sería muy divertido ver que alguien lo intentara-sonrió-Además, me divertí mucho jugando con el pequeño _Lego_, ¡Hahahaha!

-¡Cállate!-rugió Hawkmon lanzándose sobre él y peleando mano a mano contra el digimon.

Se dieron una serie de golpes, hasta que Hawkmon le enterró una garra en el ojo y Dracmon se cubrió la cara doblándose de dolor. El ave llamó a Lalamon y ésta, un poco insegura, se acercó al lugar.

-Canta-ordenó él.

-¿Qué…que cante?-repitió ella extrañada.

-¡Sí! ¡Canta una canción para dormir, rápido!-exclamó Hawkmon perdiendo la paciencia.

La digimon estaba nerviosa, y le costaba concentrarse con Dracmon gritando insultos y revolcándose por el dolor intenso en su ojo. Finalmente, pudo enfocarse en una canción muy vieja que se sabía; cantó y cantó, hasta que lentamente, el digimon negro se quedó profundamente dormido.

Cuando despertó, Dracmon se encontró amarrado contra un roído y viejo árbol. Por más esfuerzos que hizo, no pudo mover ni un músculo.

-Demonios…-se quejó con Hawkmon y Lalamon frente a él-¡¿Qué quieren ahora?!

-Las manos de ToyAgumon-exigió Hawkmon.

-¡Las tiré al río!-exclamó el otro muy molesto.

Lalamon cogió una varilla seca y picó uno de los ojos de Dracmon. El digimon se quejó y los insultó, moviendo apenas los pies que asomaban de entre las cuerdas.

-Las manos de ToyAgumon-volvió a exigir el ave.

-¡Me las tragué!

Un segundo piquete, esta vez en el otro ojo de Dracmon. El digimon apretaba los ojos y maldecía, pero no podía hacer nada más aparte de eso.

-¡Bien! Bien…-dijo resignado.

Chasqueó los dedos, y una bolsa mágica estalló a su lado, dejando caer muchas cosas curiosas, como juguetes, aretes, bastones, tiras de ropa, lo que parecía ser colmillos muy grandes, y varias llaves de distintas formas, tamaños y colores. Entre las cosas, estaban las piezas que le faltaban a las manos de ToyAgumon. Hawkmon las cogió y sonrió, muy feliz de haberlas conseguido tan pronto. Las guardó en su bolsa y cargó ésta a su espalda.

Lalamon y él se voltearon, lo que causó una tremenda impresión en Dracmon.

-Oigan… ¡Oigan! ¡No pueden dejarme aquí! ¡Ya les entregué lo que querían!

Los dos niños se voltearon a verlo, sonrieron y se despidieron.

-¡Hasta la vista, tonto!

-¡¿QUÉ?!-chilló Dracmon al borde de un ataque de rabia-¡No! ¡No es justo! ¡Me las pagarán! ¡Juro que me las pagarán!-le alcanzaron a escuchar, mientras se alejaban muy satisfechos de su trabajo hacia la Montaña Silenciosa.

**Continuará**...


	6. Con los ojos muy abiertos

**6.-Con los ojos muy abiertos.**

La noche atrapó a los dos amigos mientras iban subiendo los pies de la Montaña Silenciosa. Como su nombre lo indicaba, el lugar estaba aún más callado que un cementerio, lo que aterraba a Lalamon, y parecía muy ventajoso para Hawkmon.

-Así escucharemos cuando alguien se nos acerque-decía, muy emocionado de estar pisando la montaña por fin.

Había obligado a su compañera a que flotara en vez de caminar, así reducían el ruido y evitaban llamar la atención.

-¿Llamar la atención?-preguntaba ella muy bajito.

-Sí-respondía él en un susurro.

-¿De quién?

-De lo que sea que pueda haber en esta montaña.

Esta respuesta hacía que Lalamon se asustara aún más, pero se obligaba a sí misma a mantener sus emociones bajo control. Cuando ya no pudo seguir flotando, Hawkmon la cargó sobre su espalda y traía la bolsa en la mano. Cuando ya ni Hawkmon pudo caminar, se detuvieron arrimados a un pequeño hueco en las paredes de roca gris, y comieron lo que habían traído. Hablaban muy poco, o casi nada, prestando más atención a lo que pudiera surgir de la oscuridad que a lo que comían.

La luna apareció tras las nubes, grande, muy brillante y redonda. Parecía estarlos vigilando desde lo alto, y su intenso brillo plateado caía enteramente encima de ellos, o así lo veía Hawkmon. Estaba apoyado contra la roca, con sus patas extendidas y sus manos cayendo a ambos lados. Lalamon estaba sentada a su lado, con las manos sobre sus cortas piernas. El silencio era tan pesado e intenso, que se podía cortar con una navaja.

-¿Estás asustado?-preguntó la niña con la vista al frente.

-No-respondió él, mecánicamente.

-¿Por qué no duermes entonces?

-Estoy preocupado-mintió.

-¿De lo que nos pueda pasar más adelante?-adivinó ella con una leve sonrisa.

Hawkmon se avergonzó un poco, pero no dijo nada.

-No tienes que mentirme-dijo ella.

-No estoy mintiendo…-miró a su compañera, y ésta lo miró de forma seria-Bueno, no es que tenga miedo de más adelante, pero ahora sí, estoy un poco asustado. La noche es para asustarse a veces.

-Lo sé. Pero si no duermes ahora, llegaremos arriba y no aprenderás volar.

-Puede que tengas razón…-aprobó él.

Cerró sus ojos e intentó dormir, pero no pudo. Se sentía cansado, pero no conseguía quedarse dormido. Se recostó sobre el suelo de dura roca, y cambió varias veces de posición, pero no conseguía dormirse. Lalamon lo veía darse vueltas, hasta que finalmente se sentó y suspiró.

-No puedo-sentenció.

-¿Te canto algo?-preguntó ella amablemente.

-No gracias, atraerás a alguien.

Lalamon aprobó esto, pero también le parecía que Hawkmon no quería escucharla.

-¿Canto muy feo?-quiso saber.

El aguilucho se pensó un segundo su respuesta, pero le dijo la verdad.

-A ratos desafinas bastante.

-Ah…ups. Practicaré cuando bajemos de aquí.

-Hecho.

-¿Me darás una mano?

-Seguro.

El silencio volvió a hacerse sentir. Lalamon tenía sueño, pero le preocupaba un poco Hawkmon. El digimon bostezaba, pero no conseguía cerrar los ojos por más de un instante. Pasado un rato, se volvió de espaldas a ella, se recostó y dejó su cabeza sobre las cortas piernas de la niña. Cerró los ojos, y poco a poco su consciencia fue apagándose, hasta quedarse profundamente dormido.

Lalamon desabrochó la correa de su cabeza y la dejó a un lado. Se quedó viendo al cielo un largo momento, y desde lo lejos, pudo ver a ese digimon blanco y mágico que siempre salía de viaje en las noches de luna llena. Le saludó con la mano, aún cuando éste no pudiera verle. El rayo blanco desapareció lentamente en la lejanía, con la mirada de Lalamon siguiéndole, hasta que solo quedó el cielo oscuro y la luna brillante para hacerles compañía.

**Continuará...**


	7. A un paso de volar

**7.- A un paso de volar.**

Esa mañana, Hawkmon se despertó de golpe, sobresaltado por un extraño sueño que había tenido. Soñó que caía y caía eternamente por un oscuro precipicio, y por más que batía sus alas, no conseguía nada. El silencio a su alrededor le había despertado, creyendo que aún continuaba cayendo por aquel oscuro abismo. Se tranquilizó de ver a Lalamon durmiendo, y reconoció al instante el lugar donde estaban. El día estaba bastante gris, o al menos así se veía desde la corta altura que habían logrado el día anterior. Seguro las nubes estarían más espesas con forme subieran. Echó bastante de menos el sol que antes le había inspirado a subir esa montaña, pero no estaba desanimado. Quedaba poco, así que debía darse prisa para no poner en riesgo ni a su compañera, ni a él mismo.

-Lalamon, vamos arriba-le movió para que despertara.

La digimon apretó los puntitos negros que eran sus ojos, bostezó y se estiró _cuan larga era_. Comieron en silencio la comida que les quedaba, y en la bolsa de Hawkmon solo quedaron las piezas de ToyAgumon y la perla que les había dado Piedo.

-Andando, ya queda poco-dijo él mientras empezaba la marcha.

Su amiga asintió y comenzaron a subir nuevamente.

Avanzaban con paso regular. Lalamon como siempre, se distraía mirando para todos lados, conociendo un lugar totalmente raro y nuevo para ella. Hawkmon iba con la vista pegada en el suelo, para evitar ponerse ansioso al ver la distancia que le separaba de la montaña, el que no era mucho.

-Para esta tarde ya deberíamos estar arriba-apuntó la segunda vez que levantó la cabeza, en el par de horas que habían caminado.

-Si no morimos devorados por alguien, moriremos de hambre-apuntó ella, sin querer ser la pesimista-Se nos acabó toda la comida.

-Yo te bajaré-dijo él sonriendo-Recuerda que arriba aprenderé a volar, y solo tendré que planear un poco para bajarte.

-Ah… eso espero-respondió Lalamon con algo más de esperanza.

Continuaron avanzando en silencio durante otro par de horas, mientras el sol a lo lejos, calentaba suavemente, pero no alcanzaba a traspasar las nubes grisáceas, que iban poniéndose densas como motas de algodón. Pasaron frente a varias cuevas, lo suficientemente grandes para anidar varios digimons de su tamaño, o uno muy grande tal vez.

La digimon planta se mordía la lengua para no cantar. Siempre cantaba cuando estaba nerviosa o asustada, y viendo esas cuevas oscuras y húmedas, no podía evitar querer cantar a todo volumen para disipar los fantasmas que creaba su imaginación. Hawkmon ni siquiera prestaba atención a las cavernas; tan concentrado iba en su paso, que no vio salir al digimon de una de las entradas y se les plantó al frente.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí, mocosos?-preguntó el digimon de colores oscuro y cuerpo flamígero.

Ambos amigos se detuvieron en seco, y Lalamon se escondió tras Hawkmon como hacía cuando se asustaba de algún digimon.

-Solo estamos de paso-respondió él sin expresar temor-Queremos llegar a la cima, nada más.

-Pues por aquí no son bienvenidos los visitantes, odio que los digimons de otros lados vengan a meter sus narices por aquí.

-Por favor, solo queremos llegar arriba-explicó Hawkmon-no queremos causar ningún problema.

-Ya lo han hecho. De vuelta, o los empujaré colina abajo-amenazó el DarkLizardmon avanzando algunos pasos.

-Anda Hawkmon-habló Lalamon a su espalda-busquemos otro lado por donde subir.

-¿Qué más lados?-gruñó él-¡Este es el único!

-Entonces probemos otro día-sugirió ella temblando ligeramente.

-¡Por favor DarkLizardmon!-exclamó el ave sin retroceder-No queremos molestarte, solo pasaremos y no nos verás más.

-¡Fuera!-rugió el digimon exhalando una bocanada de fuego oscuro de su boca.

La digimon planta gritó asustada, y ambos niños se quitaron de en medio para evitar el ataque. Rodaron por el suelo de roca, y Hawkmon estuvo a punto de resbalarse y caer por el precipicio.

DarkLizardmon avanzó hacia el aguilucho, abriendo nuevamente sus fauces, de las que asomaban negras llamas. El pequeño digimon se movió justo de enfrente antes de que las llamas lo tocaran, pero pudo sentir en su plumaje, el intenso calor del ataque. Lalamon se escondió tras una roca que apenas alcanzaba a cubrir su gracioso cuerpo. No sabía qué hacer, no estaba acostumbrada a las batallas, y mucho menos contra digimons tan grandes como aquel.

-¡Hawkmon vámonos, por favor!-le pidió.

-¡No! ¡Tengo que llegar arriba! ¡Tengo que volar de verdad!-exclamó él, esquivando nuevamente el ataque del digimon de fuego. Dejó la bolsa de lado y batió sus brazos, tomando algo de altura.

-¡Hawk Beak!-se lanzó a atacar en picada a DarkLizardmon.

El digimon se cubrió con el brazo y empujó a Hawkmon al suelo nuevamente.

-¡¿Vas a pelear? !-chilló Lalamon.

-¿Qué más puedo hacer?-respondió él, poniéndose de nuevo sobre sus patas.

-¡Vámonos! ¡Vámonos!-exigió ella apretando los ojos y golpeando con su pie en el suelo.

-¡Ni hablar!

El digimon ave volvió a tomar algo de altura y se lanzó a atacar al digimon nuevamente. Éste se defendía con sus brazos y empujaba al aguilucho al duro suelo de roca, del que se levantaba con más dificultad cada vez.

-¡Dark Flame!-rugió el digimon de fuego, con Hawkmon justo bajo su llamarada negra.

Para mal del digimon, el ataque no alcanzó a la pequeña ave, puesto que varios proyectiles le golpearon en la nuca y le obligaron a cerrar ojos y boca conteniendo un rugido. Se volvió, y vio a la pequeña plantita disparando sus Nuts Shot desde mediana altura.

-Mocosa, no me molestes-dijo, mientras se acercaba y su cuerpo se encendía aún más, evitando los golpes de las semillas de Lalamon.

La niña comenzó a retroceder, sin dejar nunca de disparar. Cuando el monstruo negro estuvo justo encima de ella, se dejó caer y rodó entre sus piernas, cayendo a un lado de Hawkmon. El ave le miró, bastante sorprendido de lo que había hecho. Al girarse DarkLizardmon, el ave no podía pensar en alguna forma de pasarlo o siquiera vencerlo, era mucho para dos novatos como ellos. Se levantó y se puso delante de su compañera, protegiéndola.

-Lalamon, vete de aquí-le ordenó decididamente.

-¿Qué?-exclamó ella-¡No! ¡Te vienes conmigo!

-¡Tengo que llegar a la cima, vete antes de que te lastime!

-¡Te aplastará! ¡Vámonos!-volvió a demandar la plantita, mientras el monstruo se acercaba paso a paso.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, volvió a abrir su gran boca lanzando su ataque de fuego.

-¡Dark Flame!-rugió.

El golpe de fuego llegó justo a los pies de Hawkmon y Lalamon, destruyendo el suelo bajo sus patas y la energía del impacto los lanzó a ambos hacia atrás. Hawkmon alcanzó a reaccionar a tiempo, sujetando a Lalamon por el estambre y batiendo su ala libre para evitar que se fueran colina abajo. Cayeron bruscamente al suelo sobre la bolsa que Hawkmon cargaba, y la pequeña perla blanca que les había dado Piedo, rodó fuera del saco hacia el interior de la oscura caverna.

DarkLizardmon no supo qué fue, pero algo brillante y rápido se deslizó por su lado y entró a su cueva. Aquella repentina invasión le hizo enfurecer, y viendo que los dos niños estaban tirados en el suelo, regresó al interior de la caverna, buscando aquello que se había infiltrado justo bajo su nariz. No permitiría que nadie ni nada pisara lo que era suyo.

Lalamon y Hawkmon vieron como el oscuro digimon se giraba y regresaba pisando fuerte al interior de su cueva. Se quedaron cerca de un minuto en su lugar, asustados y conteniendo la respiración. No tenían la menor idea de lo que pudo haber ocurrido para que el DarkLizardmon se marchase así de pronto, pero la pequeña águila no se quedaría para averiguarlo.

-¡Vamos, muévete!-se levantó de golpe y tironeó a su compañera obligándola a levantarse.

Lalamon no hizo más que obedecer en silencio y deprisa, alejándose del lugar y recuperando el aliento después de semejante susto llevado.

**Continuará...**


	8. Pequeña Gran Aguila

Saludos! ^^

Dejo (después de haberme retrasado meses en subir esta parte xD) el último capítulo del fic dedicado a hawkmon y lalamon :) Me hubiese tardado más de no ser porque un fan de este pequeño aguilucho me lo recordó xD mil disculpas. Espero les guste y me dejen sus comentarios ^^ El final de esta historia me gustó especialmente por ese lado -¿como explicarlo?- espiritual que tiene. Fue dificil.

* * *

**8.-Pequeña Gran Águila.**

Arriba, el viento soplaba cada vez más fuerte a cada vuelta que daban a la alta y empinada montaña. Era lo único que se escuchaba alrededor, lo que confería al lugar un aire aún más desolado y triste de lo que se apreciaba desde la lejanía. Apenas comenzó a soplar muy fuerte, Lalamon se obligó a caminar, puesto que estaba completamente segura de que sería arrastrada por las fuertes corrientes que allí circulaban.

Caminaron largamente y en silencio, sintiendo el agotamiento y la soledad pesando sobre sus hombros y haciendo que cada paso fuera más agotador. Estaban a menos de mitad de camino, y a cada nueva vuelta que le sacaban a la Montaña Silenciosa, la altura se acrecentaba rápidamente, los vacíos se hacían más oscuros e interminables, y el viento más helado. Las densas y oscuras nubes que rondaban alrededor, daban la impresión de que estaban descendiendo en lugar de subir. Lalamon se sentía agotada y temblaba un poco de frío.

El susto llevado un par de horas atrás no se le quitaba del todo, y temía que otros digimons como el anterior volviesen a aparecer.

-Te prometo que si vuelve a aparecer otro, nos largamos-le decía Hawkmon aspirando mucho aire debido a lo difícil que se había vuelto respirar de pronto.

-¿Prometido?-preguntaba ella con sus minúsculos bracitos alrededor de su rechoncho cuerpo.

-Prometido-afirmaba él, seguro de que no volvería a poner en riesgo a su compañera por algo como querer volar.

Podría aprenderlo él mismo cuando fuera un poco más grande, o con más trabajo nada más. Aún así, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que aquel gran y fuerte Garudamon le enseñase cómo volar de verdad, y quería probarse a sí mismo de lo que era capaz.

Continuaron avanzando en silencio hasta que la niña pidió un alto y se arrimó a la pared rocosa, alejando sus ojos del borde del precipicio por donde asomaba una oscura y temible muerte. Hawkmon se sentó junto a ella recuperando la respiración.

-¿Quieres que sea honesto contigo?-le preguntó mirando hacia la nada.

-¿Por qué todos siempre se sinceran antes de morir?

-No vamos a morir, tonta-le retó él seriamente.

-¿Te gusto?

-¡¿Qué te hace pensar eso? !-quiso saber, exaltado ante semejante pregunta.

-Bueno-dijo ella sonriendo traviesamente-siempre que dos personajes se lanzan al peligro y están cerca de su muerte, él le confiesa a ella que le gusta.

-Pues ni vamos a morir ni me gustas-afirmó él cruzándose de brazos. Enarcó las cejas y después habló-Me sorprendiste bastante allá abajo.

-¿A sí?-preguntó ella extrañada.

-Sí. No imaginaba que te defenderías alguna vez de algo, mucho menos de un digimon tan grande y fuerte como aquel.

-Ya ves que no soy tan cobarde como decías-dijo Lalamon, muy feliz con el cumplido.

-Sí claro-respondió hawkmon irónicamente-gritaste como mil veces, seguro que muchos digimons vienen ahora tras nosotros-se levantó-andando.

La plantita refunfuñó mientras se levantaba y retomaban el camino de nuevo. Iba siempre caminando tras hawkmon, para protegerse del fuerte ventarrón y no le entraran cosas en los ojos. El frío comenzó a invadirla rápidamente de nuevo, pero se aguantaba y le seguía el paso a su compañero. Como él, estaba muy segura de que llegando a la cima, su amigo por fin podría cumplir su anhelado sueño de volar como las grandes aves y su vida mejoraría. Al menos así lo esperaba.

Continuaron caminando, quién sabe por cuánto tiempo. Hacía rato habían perdido de vista la punta de la montaña, y las nubes no permitían que el sol se filtrara para deducir qué hora sería. Lo único que ambos amigos tenían en mente, es que debían llegar arriba, no importaba como fuera. Varias veces, Lalamon estuvo a punto de decir "basta" y detener la marcha, pero hawkmon la animaba y la tiraba de la mano para que continuaran subiendo, con la respiración cortada y la garganta helada a causa del viento, que golpeaba cada vez más fuerte, casi como si no quisiera que los dos digimons estuviesen allá arriba.

-¿No estás cansando?-le preguntó ella casi sin aliento y después de un par de horas de caminar.

-Claro que lo estoy-respondía él igual de cansado-pero no podemos regresar ahora que estamos en el final ¡No queda nada!-volvía a repetir.

Finalmente, la fatiga pudo más que la fuerza de voluntad, y Lalamon cayó de cara al suelo de piedra. Hawkmon se volvió de prisa y la examinó. No tenía nada, salvo el enorme cansancio que le suponía subir todo aquello, y sin haber comido nada además. La pequeña digimon tenía los ojos cerrados y temblaba por el aire helado que circulaba a su alrededor. El aguilucho se sintió bastante culpable.

-Lo lamento-le dijo, sujetándola entre sus alas-De verdad lo lamento, no debí hacerte venir-se disculpó muy apenado.

Lalamon quiso responderle que no importaba, que estaba bien, pero las palabras no le salieron y solo afirmó con su cabeza. La pequeña águila la sostuvo con fuerza y la cargó en su espalda.

-Llegaré arriba, por mí y por ti; por haberme seguido hasta aquí y haberte arriesgado conmigo-dijo con una voz que no se parecía mucho a la suya, con los ojos entrecerrados a causa del viento, y las rodillas temblándole de cansancio-Volaré, como las grandes águilas lo hacen, como esos digimons gigantescos de enormes alas lo hacen, y surcan todo el cielo del digimundo-un paso, otro, ¿Qué tan lejos estaría la cima? ¿Garudamon seguiría allí esperándolo?-Te llevaré de paseo por donde quieras, ¡y comeremos nubes! ¡Será divertido!

Siguió avanzando, varios pasos más arriba, hasta que una repentina y fuerte ráfaga de viento lo empujó hacia atrás, haciéndole caer de espaldas y perder a Lalamon de encima. Se levantó al instante y miró tras de él: no había nada.

Su respiración se agitó, mientras que todas las emociones se arremolinaban y le golpeaban el pecho. ¿A dónde se había ido? ¿Qué le había pasado? ¡Hacía un segundo la tenía con él!

-¡Lalamon!-le llamó y avanzó varios pasos en rededor, buscándola, cuando apenas alcanzó a divisar su pequeño estambre en el borde del precipicio. El pánico invadió hasta la última de sus plumas-¡LALAMON!

Corrió tan rápido como sus agotadas piernas le permitieron, y llegó solo para ver a su amiga perderse en la oscuridad. Sin un ruido. Ni un grito. No tardó más de dos segundos en desaparecer completamente tragada por aquel oscuro e interminable abismo. Por un momento creyó que se trataba de una pesadilla, una de esas tan verídicas que crees reales. Sintió el palpitar de su corazón, golpeando fuerte en su pecho y retumbar en su cabeza. La llamó, una, dos veces, pero la voz no le salía de la garganta.

Sí, tenía que ser una pesadilla.

Y era horrenda.

-¡LALAMON!-se escuchó por fin el eco de sus palabras chocar entre las nubes y paredes de roca, devolviéndole nada. Su amiga no estaba.

Sintió el peso del mundo venírsele encima, y su cuerpo se fue hacia adelante y comenzó a caer; caer y caer eternamente en el vacío, el silencio y el miedo. Su mente parecía en otra parte, muy lejos de su cuerpo, pero solo algo le quedaba dando vueltas para saber que seguía despierto: el aire golpeándolo y Lalamon, a quien por fin pudo divisar cayendo varios metros debajo de él.

La respiración le volvió de golpe, la realidad lo golpeó como un puñetazo y su cuerpo despertó de la extraña parálisis en la que se había sumido. Comenzó a aletear con fuerza cayendo ahora en picada, como un avión que se prepara para estrellarse contra su fin. Se acercó a Lalamon por fin, y alcanzó su pequeña mano, la que estaba muy fría.

-¡Lalamon!-le llamó con la voz perdiéndosele.

La niña giró la cabeza y lo vio. Se quedó en silencio, hasta que el miedo salió de su cuerpo y reconoció a su amigo junto a ella. Sonrió y le sostuvo la mano.

-¿De verdad comeremos nubes?-preguntó ella despacio.

Hawkmon afirmó con su cabeza y sonrió de saberla bien.

-Claro que sí. Te lo prometo.

Un destello dorado se iluminó a lo lejos en las tinieblas que rodeaban la Montaña Silenciosa. Un punto de luz pequeño, como una estrella fugaz que viajaba por aquel oscuro y deshabitado lugar. Un resplandor que comenzó a crecer e inundar todo con su calidez, su magia y su fuerza, alcanzando todos los rincones del apagado lugar, y llenándolo de energía y luz.

Lalamon sentía que ahora caía boca abajo al sentir la fuerza del viento contra su cara. Se obligó a abrir los ojos, y pudo ver como el mundo corría a su alrededor a una tremenda velocidad y fuerza. Pero esta vez no iba cayendo, sino subiendo sobre un enorme animal que la sacaba de la oscuridad y la regresaba al punto más elevado que hubiera pisado, aquel donde por poco perdió la vida. Se sujetó con fuerza, y un fuerte graznido que retumbó en todos lados la advirtió de donde se encontraba. Al ver, hawkmon estaba gigantesco.

-¡¿Hawkmon? !-exclamó sin poder entender qué habría ocurrido.

Pero no era hawkmon. Era otro digimon, uno muy grande y fuerte, que volaba con brío y maestría sobre los picos elevados de la Montaña Silenciosa y batía sus alas con una fuerza sin igual. El enorme digimon se elevó por fin por sobre la montaña, batió sus alas y se detuvo sobre el lugar por donde habían caído. Lalamon se deslizó con cuidado por su fuerte cuerpo y pisó el suelo. Levantó la mirada, y los ojos de su amigo seguían allí, intactos.

-Hawkmon…-apenas podía hablar de la impresión, sus pequeños ojos estaban tan abiertos como podían-estás enorme…

El digimon pareció sonreírle. Agachó la cabeza y acarició a su amiga.

-He evolucionado al fin-le respondió con una gran voz-Ahora puedo volar sin que nada me lo impida ni me complique.

-¡Eres como las grandes aves que surcan el digimundo!-exclamó Lalamon levantando los brazos y con una espléndida sonrisa en su rostro, la que un fuerte golpe de viento le arrebató de pronto.

Al girarse, ambos digimons vieron como el enorme y majestuoso Garudamon ponía sus grandes patas sobre el suelo y enderezaba su poderoso cuerpo. Aquilamon no contuvo su emoción.

-¡Garudamon! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que tú eras el digimon que estaría esperando aquí para ayudarme!

El gigantesco digimon le miró y negó cerrando los ojos.

-Yo acabo de llegar.

Lalamon y Aquilamon no pudieron evitar su expresión de asombro. Se miraron muy extrañados, y él habló con la gran águila.

-Si no eras tú…-empezó a preguntar, a lo que Garudamon se adelantó.

-El digimon que te esperaba aquí hawkmon, eras tú-la cara de desconcierto de Aquilamon hizo sonreír al águila-Estabas encerrado dentro de ti mismo, y eso te impedía volar como de verdad lo deseabas. Tenías que llegar aquí arriba, pararte sobre el mundo y abrirte, como se abren tus alas para recibirlo, como el aire que viaja a través de nuestras plumas. Convertirte en el dueño de tu propio destino y dirigir tu vida como el vuelo de la gran águila que eres ahora. Eres señor del aire, vuelas por donde lo desees y cuanto desees. No permitas que nadie ni nada te detenga de elegir tu destino, de volar.

Aquilamon guardó cada una de sus palabras en lo más profundo de su alma, y las selló con una afirmación de su cabeza. Lalamon le observaba sonriente y orgullosa. Garudamon se acercó a él y arrancó una de las plumas de sus majestuosas alas. Se la entregó y le dijo:

-Toma. Consérvalo si lo deseas.

-Por supuesto-afirmó él, mientras Lalamon cogía la pluma y la sostenía con fuerza para no perderla entre los fuertes soplos del viento-Gracias por haberme hecho venir.

-Yo no te hice venir; fuiste tú quien ha hecho todo. Te trajiste aquí arriba, te defendiste a ti y a tu compañera, te has hecho fuerte, grande, y has crecido. No solo en tamaño, también en espíritu. Puedes estar muy orgulloso.

Aquilamon iba a responder, pero su amiga se le adelantó.

-Lo estamos-dijo con una sonrisa.

Garudamon sonrió una última vez, hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza, y abrió sus grandes alas, emprendiendo el vuelo.

-¡Espero volver a verte pronto, Pequeña Gran Águila!-se despidió.

-¡Adiós!-se despidió Aquilamon con una radiante expresión en su mirada.

Lalamon le despidió feliz con su mano, y vieron como la gran ave desaparecía rauda y veloz en el cielo, dejando en ellos, el recuerdo de un misterioso ser que guió a Hawkmon en su camino por encontrar por fin sus propias alas.

Cuando hubo desaparecido, Aquilamon y Lalamon se miraron un instante. En el mismo segundo, el mismo pensamiento cruzó por sus cabezas. Ella recogió las piezas de juguete que habían caído a un lado y se subió a su espalda, mientras Aquilamon abría sus alas y se lanzaba por el enorme precipicio, sintiendo el aire, la libertad y la fuerza de la vida, el valor, y la entrega que había dado por alcanzar aquella cúspide; no la de la Montaña Silenciosa, sino el de su propia existencia.

Cuando atravesó los espesos cúmulos grisáceos que rodeaban la cima de la montaña, hawkmon, con Lalamon aferrada de su cuello, y la hermosa pluma regalo de Garudamon coronando su cabeza, degustaba las suaves y algodonosas nubes blancas que flotaban lenta y graciosamente sobre las praderas que rodeaban su bosque, su hogar.

**FIN**

**

* * *

Lady Beelze: **Aw espero les haya gustado! ^^ Y sip, Hawkmon y lalamon le regresaron sus piezas al pequeño ToyAgumon x3 Nos leemos en otro fanfic!**  
**


End file.
